Electrolysis in commercial production normally occurs with many adjacent sets of plates for separating oxygen and hydrogen. Membranes between special cathodes and anodes with various catalysts are typically employed.
Improved methods and devices for electrolyzing water to form oxygen and hydrogen are believed to be necessary in the marketplace.